callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook is a Delta Force operator assigned to Team Metal, operating under the command of Sandman. Frost is one of the playable characters and one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Delta Force Sergeant He participated in the Battle of New York during the events of "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer". His team, Metal 0-1, was assigned to destroy a Russian Electronics Jammer on the roof of the Stock Exchange. After fighting through the streets on New York full of the Russian Army they manage to destroy the jammer. They are then extracted by a Black Hawk, but are pursued by several enemy Hind gunships. While inside the Black Hawk, Frost mans the minigun and manages to take out all the gunships that have tried to shoot them down. They then head to their next mission which involves teaming up with the Navy SEALs to take control of a Russian Submarine (acting then as a command vessel). This submarine carries enough missiles to destroy New York. Frost and Sandman sneak in and manage to send the missiles to the other Russian ships taking them all out, forcing Russia to retreat. Their team was later assigned to a hostage situation in Hamburg, Germany involving the Vice President. They get the Vice President and head to Paris, France to capture Makarov's bomb maker Volk under intel by John Price. They received orders from Overlord to rendezvous with and provide backup to the GIGN forces led by Sabre. After meeting up, they carry out their orders of capturing Volk alive. On their way to find Volk they are met with heavy resistance from Russian soldiers and armored vehicles, but thanks to assistance from an AC-130 gunship in the airspace they were able to locate Volk, which was hiding in the catacombs. As Volk manages to run away, Frost, his team and the GIGN fight their way to pursue Volk which gets away in a car. Frost's team managed to get in a van and chase Volk throughout the streets of Paris. They managed to apprehend Volk and received orders to take Volk to the extraction point. However, it was compromised and they had to get to the secondary extraction point, which was near the Eiffel Tower. Receiving air support from the AC-130, they managed to get Volk out of the battlefield. His last mission was to rescue the Russian President's daughter Alena Vorshevsky which was hiding in Berlin. However after fighting through Berlin, Germany to save her, she ends up captured by Makarov's men. It is unknown why he was not with Sandman and his other teammates in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Trivia *If the player looks at his gloves they will see the logo for Oakley Inc., a company that makes athletic equipment. *Frost shares his character skin with one in multiplayer, usually when using an assault rifle. *The way Frost looks at his hands in "Scorched Earth" is similar to the way Ramirez looks at his wounded hands in "Of Their Own Accord" and "Second Sun", which is also similar to the scene in "Vendetta" when Dimitri Petrenko looks at his wounded hands while trapped under a burning board. *Frost is the sole survivor of Delta Force's Team Metal. *Frost is the only member of Team Metal to have his full name revealed. *In Multiplayer, there is an emblem of Frost. *Frost is the only playable character in the Modern Warfare 3 campaign to use an ACR. He uses an ACR with Hybrid Sight in "Scorched Earth". *He is the only member of Team Metal that is never seen using a Desert Eagle. *In many missions and in multiplayer, it is possible to see random soldiers with Frost's character model. Gallery M4A1-MW3 Reloading.png|Frost reloading his M4A1 in Black Tuesday. Zodiac MW3.png|Frost and Sandman escaping from the Russian submarine. BT.png|Frost and Sandman in the wrecked Humvee. modernwarfare3frost.jpg|Frost, Grinch, and Sandman trying to help the GIGN in the mission "Bag and Drag". mw3 frost.PNG|Frost's profile. Iw5 cardicon delta multi.png|Multiplayer Emblem of Frost. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters